


[Podfic] Puzzle Pieces

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canada, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Sedoretu, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Sedoretu AU. Glimpses from the marriage of Fraser, Ray K, Maggie, and Frannie.





	[Podfic] Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puzzle Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761532) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



These eight pairings make up two [sedoretu](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu), which is a specific kind of group marriage--it might help to read the definition before listening. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/5qcm3wmv14fg6y8k1gmo). Length: 48 m 03 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013050802.zip).


End file.
